Never Gone One Shot
by animefan018
Summary: It's hard to miss someone you've never meant, but when you know that he's gonna come back one day, wouldn't you be afraid of what he thinks about you? Goten sure is and Gohan is the only one that can comfort him... For my friend who lost her father...


**Never Gone…**

The moon was glistening elegantly upon the many streets, homes, grass, and forests, giving everything a touch of graceful beauty. One could not resist gasping as they saw the breath-taking night as the snores and peaceful dreams were all in the air. At least, almost everywhere…

In a small house located in a large forest, a little three year old boy tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering things that were inaudible to anyone else in the room. He kicked, punched, yelped, whimpered, and even cried out in his sleep as he could not escape the horrible nightmare that he was trapped in. Anyone who knew this small boy would think that something was seriously wrong since he was usually cheery, care-free, and never let a frown show. They would try everything possible to comfort him and chase off whatever frightening thoughts that entered his mind.

When it seemed like the torture would never end, the clock struck midnight and the boy sat up in his bed so fast that one wouldn't even have seen him lift himself up. He sat there, grasping his chest and panting as sweat ran down his forehead. His usual happy fun filled eyes were overwhelmed in terror and confusion that would frighten off even his over protective mother Chi-Chi.

Slowly he reverted his gaze to the clock on the nightstand to see it read twelve on the dot and sighed in sadness. _'It, it was only a dream…'_ He tried to convince himself before looking back down at the blankets that covered up his small shaking frame. _'Or was it?'_

His behavior didn't go unnoticed as the fourteen year old Gohan quietly slipped out of his bed and headed to his door. He didn't understand why Goten kept on having nightmares like this and every time he tried to confront his brother of them, he lost his nerve. But this time was different. Goten's chi was beginning to tangle itself up within him and his mind was filled with questions and terror. If there was ever the right time to confront him about it, it was now.

Goten slowly closed his eyes and let the sweat drip down his cheeks like a raindrop. He was so confused and scared that he didn't know what to do. _'Should I tell mom? Should I tell big brother?' _He asked himself before hearing the door creep open and slowly looked up to see Gohan.

"I don't know about mom, but I think you should tell me quirt." Gohan whispered before shutting his brother's door and sitting on the end of his bed. When he let the sight of the boy sink in, a flood of concern and worry came to him. "What's wrong Goten? You look like you just got back from one of Piccolo's meditating sessions!"

Goten looked up at his brother and tried to smile, but his lip quivered instead and his eyes twitched. Soon his whole body began to tremble until Gohan finally pulled him into an embrace, allowing the pint sized Saiyan to let all those tears and sobs out and hugged him back. Even though his grip was causing his rips to ach, Gohan didn't breath a complain and moved his hand up and down his back; sending Goten a calming sensation. "It's okay Goten, I'm here now and I'm not gonna let anyone or anything touch you; I promise." Goten knew that when his brother made a promise like that he would stick to it; even if it meant getting himself hurt in the process. "It's okay, big brother's here now…" Gohan trailed off as he continued to message his back. The two brothers stayed like that for another five minutes before Goten's sobs seized and tears began drying.

When the three year old was sure he could talk, he let his grip go on his brother and he did the same. Staring up into Gohan's pure innocent black eyes, he found the courage to speak of his fears even though he felt ashamed of them. "Gohan…" Gohan nodded his head to show that he was listening. "What, what if……would dad like me?" Gohan became confused almost immediately.

"What do you mean Goten?"

Goten shifted a bit. "It's just, it's just I keep having dreams where dad came back and took one look at me before saying, 'What is this thing doing here?' or, or even 'Why is my son such a weakling? He's supposed to be a Saiyan!" Gohan tilted his head before he understood where this was coming from and let out a relieved chuckle. Goten looked up at him with the look of hatred. "Why are you laughing? You said-"

"I know I know! It's just that I thought someone was mentally hurting you!"

"Wa, what? Mentally hurting me…"

Gohan waved his hands in indication for him to forget what he said. "It's just I got attacked once like that and…let's just save that story for another say. – Let me guess, you got the idea that dad won't like you from Vegeta." Goten looked away and shifted uncomfortably again, Gohan sighed. "Yep, just what I thought. Listen, Vegeta is WAY different from dad. In fact, he's like his opposite!" Goten looked back up at his brother and Gohan smiled.

"Wa, what is daddy like Gohan?"

Gohan's smile turned into one with much appreciation and love as he recalled all the memories of Goku. "Well what can I tell you squirt?"

"Everything."

"Everything huh?" Gohan glanced at the clock to see it now read twelve twenty; boy how mad their mom would be… "Alright where should I begin? – Well dad always got along with everyone and everything he meant. No one could resist his sweet care-free nature, not even Vegeta! He was always there when you needed someone to talk to and have all your worries taken from you. Even in the bleakest situations he would just smile and say everything was going to be okay; that was one of the things I liked the most about him. He protected us with his very life and would give it up to ensure our safety without a second thought. If you ever asked him to give up, he would just shake his head no and say, 'I never learned how to and I'm not gonna learn now.'" Gohan chuckled as he recalled the fight with Frieza. "The one thing that I'll never forget about him was when we fought Frieza. Vegeta was hurt really badly and we, meaning Piccolo and Krillin, had already been close to death but were healed by Dende. You see Frieza was a blood thirsty tyrant that could destroy planets just by lifting a finger. He did that to Planet Vegeta and even to Namek later on, but you get the point. He was strong, VERY strong. Dad had been recuperating after his fight with Ginyu so he wasn't anywhere near us, but that didn't stop him from coming. When Frieza was just about to finish off Vegeta, he arrived. He didn't even waste a moment as he began walking forward as if it was just another walk in the park. Can you believe that Goten? Dad, our father walked straight up to Frieza without fear despite everything he had done to us. It was incredible…" Gohan trailed off as Goten stared into Gohan's now twinkling eyes. Even though he wasn't even born back then, all he had to do was look into his brother's eyes and he was there, admiring his father's bravery and courage. "The best way to describe him is to say he was like an angel. Whenever he was around, no one could be sad, you were always happy." Gohan looked back on down at his brother. "And in a lot of ways, you remind me of him. – So strong yet gentle at the same time. Dad could never dislike you Goten, you're everything he expects you to be."

"Are, are you just saying that or do you actually mean it?"

"I mean it squirt." Goten whipped the rest of his tears away before embracing his brother again.

"Thank you Gohan, I love you."

Gohan smiled and hugged back. "And I love you too Goten." The atmosphere was no longer heavy and the sense of relief was everywhere. In fact, if Gohan didn't know any better he'd think Goku was in the room with him, watching over them like always. _'Don't worry Goten, I'll look after you and spend time with you just like father did with me…'_ His promise trailed off as he felt someone pat his shoulder turned slightly with a smile. _'Dad…'_ Even though no one was there now, he knew that his dad was there, glad everything turned out alright…

"And Goten if you're ever in danger, just call out for him and he'll come." Goten looked up at him weirdly as he didn't understand, but he would in time. The thought left him as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Thank you brother, I think I can sleep now." Gohan nodded and tucked the pint size Saiyan in before kissing his forehead, something Goku used to do when Gohan was little.

"Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight brother, Goodnight daddy…" And with that, Goten fell into a peaceful sleep. Gohan watched his stomach rose and fell before he smiled from memories that were now coming back to him.

'_I used to watch you when you were sleeping remember?' _

'_Ya, I remember. Whenever I had a nightmare or I was sick, you were always at my bedside making sure that I was safe. Man, I miss you daddy.'_

'_And I miss you too son. I'm so proud of you and your brother Gohan, never forget everything we went through together.'_

'_Don't worry, I'll cherish them forever.'_

'_Good, I love you. Get some sleep before your mother figures out you're awake; she was the only thing I couldn't protect you from.' _Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

'_Alright, love you too dad! Talk to you tomorrow?'_

'_You bet.'_ And with that, Goku's voice faded off as the telepathic link vanished.

Gohan slowly and quietly got out of bed and went back to his own room, getting comfortable in his bed again.

'_Even though our loved ones have passed on doesn't mean they're gone. Their life they lived here still remains in the hearts and minds of us all. Never forget all the precious times you've had and don't take anything for granite 'cause one day you could wake up and everything you've ever known completely changed; even if it means a loved one has passed. That's what I learned the hard way…Learn from my mistakes, I'm Gohan and I hope all of you have learned something from this.'_

**Authors Note:**

_I decided to write this after I learned that my friend's dad passed away from a sudden heart attack. He was in good health and everything, but he suffered from Cardiac arrest and didn't make it. She was so devastated and messed up that I just wanted to take all the pain away from her. Unfortunately I can't. _

_I wrote this in hopes that others won't dwell on sadness their whole lives when the ones they love wouldn't want them too either. Hope you enjoyed this Goten/Gohan/Goku fic!XD_


End file.
